Hepatitis C Virus (HCV) infection is a major risk factor for chronic hepatitis and hepatocellular carcinoma (HCC), the most common type of liver cancer. It is estimated that 130-150 million people globally have chronic hepatitis C infection. A significant number of those who are chronically infected will develop liver cirrhosis or liver cancer.
However, the mechanism of HCV-mediated hepatocarcinogenesis is not well understood. There have been unsuccessful attempts to elucidate the exact mechanisms associated with HCV-mediated hepatocarcinogenesis, but these endeavors have been met with ambiguity. At present, there is a dearth of empirical evidence that researchers can use to effectively understand how HCV infection causes hepatocellular carcinogenesis. Consequently, there has been little progress on developing effective treatments for this disease.
Thus, there is an urgent need in the medical community to understand the mechanisms associated with HCV infection mediated hepatocarcinogenesis. A proper understanding of the mechanisms underlying HCV associated liver cancer will enable doctors and researchers to develop therapies to combat this serious disease.